


Secret Panic

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND PRACTICE WRITING PANIC ATTACKS, Enno being the good captain/friend we all know he is, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ENNO AND JESS BEING BUDDIES, Panic Attacks, low key this fic is too, vghjbn the title and summary are trash ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: Enno and had were close friends, but how that happened a story that has yet to be told
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, but that's not the main point of the fic
Series: All The Queer Kids Play Volleyball (The fic and side stories) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103201
Kudos: 5





	Secret Panic

**Author's Note:**

> The texts take place directly after chapter 24, but the flash back is after they know about Jess' prosthetics but not his Homelife (which will eventually be explained)

**‘Future Crow Mothers’**

**Donewithyourshita**

Did you really leave?

**Demon Fucker**

Yeah. Like I said, you deserve some alone time.

You’ve been waiting almost a year for this moment after all.

**Donewithyourshita**

Why do I have a feeling you’re behind this?

**Demon Fucker**

Cause I am. No offence, but you’re both idiots.

Tanaka more so than you.

**Donewithyourshita**

Honestly, you’re right

**Demon Fucker**

He didn’t realize he had a crush until I pointed it out, and when he wanted to tell you you were dating the ‘shit stain that will not be named’

Do you know how annoying it was to hear the 2 of you complain about the other not liking you and not dropping the ball?

You be like ‘he doesn’t like me like that’ I’m here like ‘mmmmmmm…...Bitch’

**Donewithyourshita**

Ah. Sorry for putting you through that.

**Demon Fucker**

Nah. it’s cool. I didn’t mind.

You’ve done a lot for me after all.

**Donewithyourshita**

I did what anyone would’ve done.

**Demon Fucker**

But it meant a lot to me.

It wasn’t a lie. Enno, to me, was my first, one of my closest friends on the Karasuno Team. It happened by chance. We were playing a practice match, I think? I don’t really remember much about it. What i do remember was fucking up and the other team winning as a result.

I could feel the guilt already. I know it wasn’t totally my fault, but my mind wasn’t being rational. I knew what was happening the second my hands started to shake. Panic attacks weren’t uncommon, but I hadn’t had any in a while. 

As calmly as I could while on the urge of a breakdown, I excused myself and ran into the first room I could find, our locker room.

“Oh god..” I tried to pace, it usually calms me down, but I gave up and slumped against the lockers. I curled up onto myself, holding my knees, shaking even worse now. I could feel tears running down my face. I knew I needed to breath before I hyperventilated, or worse.

“Jessie? Are you here-Jessie!” Ennoshita had walked in, he seemed to be looking for me. He found me in the corner, then left.

‘No...Please don’t leave me…’ I wanted to say it out loud, but I couldn’t find my voice. He didn’t, however. He came back

“Don’t worry. I just locked the door. No one’s gonna come in.” He walks over to me, kneeling next to where I was.

“Can I touch you?” I nod, He pulls me into a hug, put

“Follow my breathing. Deep breaths. In. Out.” I do as he says, and I feel myself calming down. Eventually he lets me go and I lean against the lockers. My breathing is someone even but I’m still shaky.

“Here.” He hands me his water bottle “Drink it. It’ll help.” I took it, and ended up drinking the whole thing. Oops.

Enno moves to sit next to me “You alright now?”

“Yeah….”

“You want to tell me what that was about?” I was silent.

“Okay, that’s fine. Are you alright enough to go to the others? They’re looking for you.”

“Yeah.” He stands up first, then pulls me to my feet. We walked back to the gym. Almost everyone was there but there were a few missing I noticed. They were probably looking for me.

“Ah Jessie! There you are! Where were you?” Daichi asked, I freaked out a bit. I didn’t want to tell the truth but-

“He got lost and went to a further bathroom. I found him and showed him the clower one for next time captain.”

“Thank you Ennoshita.” He...lied. Why?

Eventually, I noticed my phone, which I kept in my windbreak pocket, had a message.

**_Private Chat between Jessie and Ennoshita_ **

**Ennoshita**

Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.

**Jessie**

Thank you….For not telling.

**Ennoshita**

It’s alright. Next time something like this happens, just come to me or call. I’ll help.

**Jessie**

Enno...thank you. I will.

It wasn’t the last time sadly, but I did manage to open up to him as a result. We talked often, mostly about teammates being stupid, and me teasing him for his crush. Maybe that’s why I was adamant to get his with said crush. I wanted to pay him back for how much he helped me, even if he didn’t realize it.

My phone buzzed, snapping me out of memory lane

**_‘Future Crow Mothers’_ **

**Donewithyourshita**

I’m just glad it was me who found you. 

Imagine if it was Tanaka or Noya. 

**Demon Fucker**

Oh god. I don’t even wanna think about that.

Plus they would’ve told everyone.

**Donewithyourshita**

You should tell them though. I rather not be the only one you can count on. Makes me feel as if I need to be always available.

**Demon Fucker**

I’ll think about it. It’s..hard for me to talk about my issues. You get it right?

**Donewithyourshita**

Yeah. I mean, I’m the same way after all.

Anyway Tanaka is being needy so gotta go.

**Demon Fucker**

Damn Chikara. Been together for a day and you already getting that dick

**Donewithyourshita**

Least one of us is getting it.

**Demon Fucker**

You mother fucker-

_ Donewithyourshita is offline _

**Demon Fucker**

HEY GET BACK HERE

I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU

CHIKARA I WILL SEND TANAKA YOUR SIMPING TEXTS I SWEAR TO GOD

I smiled. I was happy for him, but I couldn’t let go of what he said. He’s right. It’s not fair for him.

**_‘We love Balls’_ **

**Demon Fucker:** Hey guys?

**Demon Fucker:** I have something to tell you...

**Author's Note:**

> This actually serves 2 purposes. 1, I wanted to show how Jess and Enno became friends, but also with what I'm planning to write, I need practice writing someone going through an anxiety/panic attack and someone comforting them. With what I'm planning in the main fic, I needed to at least try (don't worry, you it won't happen yet....maybe)
> 
> Do you think I did a good job? And any other suggestions to make it seem more realistic?


End file.
